The Feelings We've Sensed Together
by NollyLvn
Summary: AU- Series of one-shots (or drabbles?) about Gray and Juvia. Romance? Of course. Hilarious? Angsty? Annoyance? Sad? Relate-able? Explore as you please.


Finally, over! Here's the one-shot I promised on tumblr! Hufft tiring-_-

''

**Five More Minutes**

''

Juvia was deadly tired because of the stupid exam next week, which was due to tomorrow. If it wasn't for that 7 days of painful torture, she wouldn't do such a thing like that. Studying for hours in a row isn't easy, you know. She barely had any sleep!

And it was getting into her boyfriend's skin.

As the gentle boyfriend as Gray was, he was not so keen on seeing the girl he loved got all worked up until she even struggle just to keep awake. How he hated watching her like that, if he could, he'd go through it in her place. But nah, he wasnt the one who had to pass the remedial. Juvia? Remed? Seriously?

_Here she is,_ Gray thought in triumph. His blunette was studying at the school's library, it was saturday at the time, mainly, people would just blissfully dozing and snoring off in their comfy bed. But not this one.

But hey, she could have dodged the bitter event if she didnt go to Erza's sweet seventeen party the day before. Knowing the scarlet haired demon, none of the people she invited that didn't appear at the party, would survive the beating she'd gladly throw at them, regardless the person. And of course this blue haired beau wasn't in the mood to receive such punishment from the authorized class president. Actually, never she wanted to ever taste the Titania's wrath.

The result was; almost everyone that wasn't really into chemistry, failed the test gracefully. Eventhough Erza had apologized, not even one would blame her for their own stupidness. Natsu's fail was an easy task to be shrugged off, therefore, to everyone's heart-attacking shock, Juvia Lockser, one of the most smartass in the class, got a big red 47 on her paper test.

"Juvia," the raven haired knight in shining armor (in Juvia's opinion) called to her. The girl ignored her boyfriend. Well, she did give him no sign of living at all.

Since the day she saw the annoying bloody red fourty seven on the sacred paper, she was nominated as one of the idiot bunch who remedial as well. And she was working way too much to make it up, so she would pass the remedial event and get over it.

"Its 5 p.m already, dont you wanna go home?" The boy said, almost in a pleading way. For his displeasure, Juvia completely ignored him, looking without life to the thick, big book. Her once excellent dark blue eyes that could easily make you lost, now apparently had no shines at all.

She turn the page she just read recently with that pale, delicate hand of hers, acting as if she's a robot.

He waited for some time, but still no trance of his presence appeared on her, he had enough of it, "Oi, Juvia."

Ignored. Damn.

"Juvia?"

Ignored again. Shit.

"Juv?"

Aw fuck, ignored.

"For God's sake, Juvia!"

Pheww, that felt good. And the blue haired girl also seemed to wake the hell up from her own trace.

"What is it, Gray-sama?" She said _almost _in a perfect innocent accent had it not for the previous occurence, sure it would be perfect. Then he saw it.

The purplish bag under her cat-like eyes, the sweaty forehead, her shaking fingers. Every errors within her. And he absolutely didnt like it. Not one bit.

"What the hell? Juvia, you're dying!" The boy said exasperated, he should really just knock her out then bring her to his house for the day. Don't worry, Juvia was an orphan and Gray surely would do nothing to her except its her own will, he wouldn't do anything against her, and she unwavery believed him as much as she could as humanly possible. So this girl of him wouldnt really mind, she 'd thought its fine as usual. Noble, even.

"No kidding," she muttered, turning her head again -that was directed to the handsome raven haired man who was in fact her ( proudly) boyfriend,- back to the book.

He sighed heavily, he knew his girl was not in the mood to argue, "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Thanks, but no," the blunette said, like she was just speaking with thin air.

"Why the? Get some rest, will ya?" He tried to persuade her. If he leave her here, she would never go home for the rest of the day. And whose work is that if not him, as the cool, caring boyfriend, to escort her back home?

"Unn," she _nodded_, attempting to ignore him _again._

"How long have you been studying?" He questioned, pushing himself to be patience, and proceeded to sit on the carpet beside her. She liked it more there, not stuck on the library's chairs.

Juvia glanced at the watch on her left wrist, "Only twenty hours." Back to stare her book.

_Only?__ Is she an idiot?_

"Come on, Juvia, please, you need to sleep!" He visibly pleaded. He didn't care if it sounded unmanly, what did matter is this stubborn girl close her eyes for a good 8 hours, if not more.

"I need to _study_, Gray-sama," oh how it broke her heart to say that to the pleading Fullbuster guy. But she's got no other choice, for the sake of love, she's in remedial!

"You've studied enough for the remed, don't worry, all you have to do now is preparing your physic. The teacher won't let you in if you're sick, you must know that!" Gray said in desperate. Please, the last thing he wanted is for the girl to be overdoing herself and get sick.

There was a war in her mind, "How can you know that I've been studying enough?"

"Because I've been watching you, now let me take you home," he got up when he finally looked down, she was raising an eyebrow to him with that annoying face of _knowing_.

What a tease. Then he realized what just left his mouth.

"Watching me?" She made a tired smirk on her face. It didn't fit correctly on her in his opinion, she had to be more colorful, not that sickly pale porcelain-like skin.

"S-Shut up!" What a pathetic reply of a tsundere. The girl giggled, then she declared a white flag. She gave up, surrender to the loving boyfriend of hers.

_Yeah! _Gray cooed in his brain.

''

The next day, Gray and Juvia were in his and Natsu's apartment. Juvia said she was deadly tired to sleep alone in her house. Gray gladly slept on the couch for his bedroom was owned by the blue haired girl. Natsu didn't mind, for the four of them (Lucy with Natsu and Gray with Juvia) already used to this kind of thing. Neither would mind.

"Hey, wake up, you've been sleeping for too long," now was Gray's turn to wake her, he knew she was a heavy sleeper and yesterday she was gravely tired.

"Hnn, go away…" she mumbled half asleep, and turned her body to face him unconsciously.

"Juvia, hey."

He heard the blunette mumbled a 'five more mintues', then moved her arm to slap him. Right in the face.

_Thats it_, he then pulled her to sit and kissed her tenderly. He could help it no more! She was being adorably cute the whole time. Maybe it was what she really wanted because he could feel the smile between their good-morning kiss.

They eventually pulled away after a good one session of kissing, she was panting with a cute, rosy cheeks while he on the other hand was smirking, "Finally, you are awake."

"No, she's not." And with that being said, she slammed herself back to the comfortable bed, inwardly smirking.

Gray sighed, "Yes, you are. I have ordered two pizzas, you know."

Damn, her favorite food beside ice cream. "Five more minutes."

"You're kidding, I'll wake you _up_." He announced, getting his claws ready for the attack, "I know you are ticklish and you must know my tickling skill is…" he left the threat in the air for a creepier purpose.

She glanced at him, "Try me."

She's clearly in the mood to screw around. Maybe this was good for her after those twenty hours of stressful study. Everyone needed their own refreshment after all.

"Be ready for war."

''

So, what do you think? I'm tired of clicking 'New Story' all the time. Then I thought about this, 'why not put all my senseless drabbles into a title?-v-'

So, I will continue this, later. Maybe? And uh-oh, review please?^^


End file.
